


A tipsy but still loving mother

by DonaldTrumpsasshole



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: /I might want an alcohol kink between them two, Alcohol, Alcohol Play, Asphyxiation, Beth's pussy is v good, Blood, Blood Play, Choking, Cum Play, I guess because of the divorse, Mother/Son, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Penis in Vagina, Riding, beth sanchez - Freeform, breath play, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaldTrumpsasshole/pseuds/DonaldTrumpsasshole
Summary: beth gets 'tipsy', Morty hears a shatering noise from his parents bedroom and goes to find out what it was.





	A tipsy but still loving mother

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats*

When dad started a fight, I was always on moms side and I couldn't find out why.  
I reasoned with myself, mindlessly eating the food on my plate, in a fog of pro's and con's for both mom and dad.

Maybe I want to defend Beth because she has a job and provides for everyone, and dad doesn't. Yet there's no real reason to distrust nor disrespect Jerry, dispite his lazy work ethic.

When Beth starts the argument I'm quick to reason with her in my mind.  
Because shes the one who birthed me?  
Do I not like jerry because he's the one who got Beth pregnant, who blames Beth for not getting an abortion? Or the one who doesn't understand what Beths going through?

I mean beth doesn't understand and take in jerrys postion or perspective, does she?

I ate the last peice of meat on the plate and stood up carrying the empty dish to the dishwasher, storing the plate where it should be and sliding the fork into the holder. I closed the dishwasher and washed my hands, drying them I went over to Beth and gave her a kiss on the temple.

"That was a good dinner mom"

She smiled as I walked away, I heard summer make a fake gag noise in disgust and beth start to say something but I walked up the stairs. In my bedroom I sat on my bed and pulled out my laptop, trying to find a game to occupy myself from any further thoughts.

When I found a game worth my while, I heard clanking from the hallway and rushed foot steps. I didn't think much of it, it could be summer getting a drink, the ice qubes making the noise.

I began the game and enjoyed myself, beating people, winning, and loosing it was fun.

The rounds seamed to last forever, round after round about 3 rounds later and almost thirty minutes had passed when I nearly jumped out of my skin.

A shattering sound came from my parents room, I exited out of the game and put my laptop on the floor. I walked out of my bedroom following the sound of sloshing and more clanks.

I came to beth and jerrys room, I cracked open the door, slowly opening it I slipped inside.  
Shutting the door behind me I saw an intoxicated mom, sitting on the floor, back up against the foot of the bed.

She had three bottles of wine with her, one in her hands coming up to her lips often, another rolled on its side, open and more than likely empty.

The last busted up agianst the wall, shards littered in the carpet, sticky liquids slowly sliding down the wall, now a dark red memory stained into the tan paint.

I walked up to her and sat down, in front of Beth I looked at her and gave a smile, full of hope that she sees its concerned but loving.

She put her hand on my cheek and gave a tipsy but still conscious smile.

She patted her thighs saying a soft "come're", she opened her arms out and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

I sat down in her lap, my legs around her waist, arms still around her neck. Our faces were close as she put her hands on my back and seamingly rocked back and forth slowly.

I made a content noise and she seamed to open up more, it was either more alcohol kicking in or it was the position we were in, or a bit of both. She pulled back after a while, my hands sliding down to her elbows and staying, she grabbed the bottle and drank some, after her gulps she tiped it to me.

"You want some?"

I didn't know honstly, but why not?

I was hesitant but I said okay, she put the end to my lips and tilted the bottle slightly, I got enough to taste it and not spit it up but it definantly wasn't what I expected.

"It tastes weird"

She chuckled and put it back up to my lips, I took a bit bigger swallow this time, I could taste cherry but the potent smell and taste of something else was gross. She put it to her own mouth and drank in a gulp, I smiled at her my stomach warming slowly.

She returned from the bottle to smile and kissed me on the cheek.

"Mmh morty"

Beth put the bottle to my mouth and I drank two gulps, I was done, I didn't want to lose focus.

I hugged her, my hands loose around her arms and my head laid on her chest.

"I love you, mom"

It wasn't too loud, only loud enough for her to hear.

She put a hand on my jaw and rubbed her thumb on my cheek, she leaned in and kissed me on my lips, it was normal, a motherly kiss, but she opened her mouth slightly and ducked down kissing me harder. I held onto her sides, kissing her back, I moved my hands into her hair, resting my arms on her shoulders. Beth rubbed the hem of my shirt, as her lips move here and there.

She pulled back, our lips detaching, I was flushed at the gesture. Cheeks dark and fingers tangled in hair, she looked at me with mixed emotions which I didn't understand but she leaned down capturing my lips again.

The kiss was rough, Beth pressing into the kiss more and my hands tugging softly on her blonde hair.

Beth sat the bottle down and sat up straight, she had both hands on my back as she layed me on the carpet floor. She hovered over me, my legs spread open and her inbetween them.

She was still kissing me, deep and almost passionately but more drunkenly needy.

Beth softly moaned into my mouth, she licked my bottom lip and nipped, it didn't hurt it was more of a surprise. I opened my mouth a little and hers was on mine in seconds, our lips fit perfectly as our tongues sought each other out.

Her tongue was soft as I felt the ridges and bumps of her mouth which tasted like the red wine, mine probably did too but hers tasted sweeter, tasted stronger because she drank so much of it.

Beth stopped and pulled back a bit to catch her breath, she leaned down so we were barely touching noses and she ducked down stealing a kiss a long kiss that she moaned into. She came back up and looked sad but also some what aroused.

"Why can't Jerry be like you morty? s' plyant and willing, nice and excepting." She slid her hand down my side slowly as she spoke.

Beth kissed me again and I opened my mouth, taking her tongue in and lapping at it.

She moved a hand down and rubbed my thigh, I pulled at her hair softly and quietly moaned.

Beth moved her hand down to my crotch and cupped her hand around the front of my jeans.

She stopped to catch her breath but was right back on my lips, kissing and licking, lapping at my mouth.

She had her hands on my pants button, she unbuttoned them then moved her hands to the hem of both sides of my pants and slid them down taking them off fully.  
Throwing them to the side and lifting the elastic of my boxers, she pulled them down.

I gasped at the cold air as my dick poped out of the elasic, beth wrapped her hands around my dick and slid it up and down. I moaned and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, tugging it up.

She stopped the pleasure on my dick and took her shirt off, the way she twisted it off was hot and she lifted her bra up and off.

They weren't saggy like i thought they might be, they had stretch marks and vains but were perky and just right for her age. I cupped my hands around them and squeezed, she hummed and gave me a drunkenly devious smirk.

I circled my thumb around her nipple and rubbed it, before she could kiss me I rose up a bit and put my mouth to the nipple that I had just rubbed.  
I circled my tongue around the nipple an nipped it with my teeth, beth moaned and held the back of my head to her breast with one hand.

I sucked on her nipple using one hand to grip her side, trailing the hand down to her pants I went to the button on her jeans and unbuttoned them. I unzipped her jeans and pushed them down as much as I could but stopped when she keened loudly and tugged on my hair.

My mouth stopped moving and she whined.  
"Ah morty keep going baby"

I lapped at her nipple, scrapping my teeth along the bud and sucked hard. My mouth constricting, pulling more flesh into it and letting go just to do it agian faster.

I moaned, the vibrations making her pant, and she pulled me close, rutting her crotch into the bottom of my boxers.

"Ah morty Morty! Slow down. Mmh god lay back baby"

I layed down on my back and she took her jeans off, she got on top of me and sat on my hips.

Beth wasn't heavy, or maybe I didn't care about her weight because she was in nothing but her panties and she was rutting down onto my dick.

I could feel bumps and silky slopes slide through my slit, I moaned tilted my head back and closed my eyes enjoying how desperate her movements were.

She whined and pulled my boxers off of me, now everything exposed, she shimmied out of her panties and sat back down.

Beth sat so her warm pussy was on my dick not yet at her opening but my cock slid between her wet lips. Slipping up and down, not yet riding but just stimulating enough to get antsy with need.

Beth had her hands on ether side of my head and I had my hands on her hips, round and slender.

Beth slowed and arched her back rubbing her clit into my tip, we both moaned and we kissed.

Our mouths staying for a second to love each other, then it was rough tongue on teeth and bitting one another hard.

I bit beths lip hard and tasted blood, she moaned and licked into my mouth letting her blood slosh into my mouth, as she moaned on the blood she pushed her hips down. Her entrance opening and taking everything it could get, my hips bucked and I pushed blood back into her mouth, some dribbling out.

She rose up and pushed back down, her vocal cords nearly vibrating.

I pulled away from her mouth and moved my head to her neck, I bucked up into her soft flesh my hips hitting agianst her bones hard, I sucked on her neck licking and nipping.

I spread my legs and bend them up tilting beth at an angle, she moans and I heard her breath out heavily.

Her neck was sloppy with saliva and I put a hand up to her neck, tightening it around her throat not meaning to but she moaned and rode harder.

"Fuck, fuck! morty, yes keep going, keep going baby" 

Beth rode down hard wanting more and more, sliding up and almost off of my dick for a second before slaming back down.

I bucked up with her thrusts and she whined, I pulled off of her neck a purple bruise starting to form, and kissed her on the lips, the blood drying on them already.

I felt the heat in my stomach and my hands gripped her hips abusingly hard and helped her move faster, beths breaths were high pitched and fast so I knew she was close too.

Soon she was coming, white liquids landing on my stomach, she moaned through her orgasm and stiled with me still inside of her warm pussy.

I lifted her hips up a tad bit and bucked up hard bouncing her up as I went. I pounded up into her and she yelped, I felt her breasts rub agianst my chest and her nipples flick off of mine, they bounced as I fucked into her again, they went up and forcfully came back down looking painful.

I felt the bubles of hot liquid rising up in my stomach so I pulled out of her and went to reach down when she keened and pushed back down taking me in her obsessively warm pussy.

"AH BETH!" I yelped at beth as I almost came, god how much I wanted to come inside of her but not now, not without knowing that something will happen.

She keened and slid up and down slowly, making me want to to just fuck her to no end.

"No morty, come inside of me I want to feel your cum baby, all inside of me, so much cum- Mmh fuck morty please make me writhe with your cum"

"Mom a-a-as much as I want to pound into y-you right now something bad will happen and you know i-it" I caught my breath and continued, "come on beth" I kissed her and she rutted down but moved me out of her pussy. She cradled backwards and got face to face with my dick.

Beth licked the tip, sucking on it and looking up at me, I dug my hands into her hair and pulled, she didn't take anymore in her mouth as I came with a whine and an exaggerated huff.

Beth lapped at the cum and came to my mouth, she kissed me, open mouthed. My own cum in my mouth and tasting good as our tongues entertwined but I got tiered and swallowed most of what was in my mouth.

Beth put her head in my neck and placed her hips where they were and slipped my dick back inside of her all too wet opening and relaxed soon falling asleep as I tried not to focus on anything in particular, I thought about other thing before I rubbed beths head and rested another hand on her back.

Luckily rick was gone, out on some adventure, if he was here I'd be in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> *still sweating*  
> hey! I don't normally do vaginal sex but I have a kink of motherly love going too far, also the little!Morty will take some time as I have to be in a certain head space to write that stuff (being a little myself), but I hope you guys liked this I absolutely loved writing it and I honestly wanted Morty to cum inside of beth soooo bad! xD


End file.
